


The dance of the earth and the water

by missbeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Dance, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeifong/pseuds/missbeifong
Summary: The water and the earth wanted to dance that night under the names of Korra and Kuvira, wanting to become one once more. They danced one last time.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The dance of the earth and the water

The afternoon began to come to an end, the sun began to hide on the horizon to make way for the moon and its eternal companions. Warm orange tones, the reddish ones and an occasional purple tone gave the note of fantasy to the place. The gentle breeze ran through the forest of columns, dancing without concern. There were no rules for the elements, there were no limitations for them, unlike everything that the human being had created in that world.

Korra left the room where everyone was, overwhelmed by the number of people who were there. She preferred to spend more time alone, because so many people trying to ask her a thousand questions ended up overwhelming her. Even more so if they tried to dance with her... She did not know very well, the woman generally did not have much coordination when it came to dancing and... And she did not want to make a fool of herself in front of so many important people, right? She was the Avatar, she should not make a fool of herself… Again, of course.

The woman sighed and placed her hair behind her ear, then closed her eyes for a few seconds. Enjoyed the breeze brushing her skin, the background music in the distance, the last rays of the sun that afternoon. Korra appreciated that calm, those moments when she seemed to be alone... Those moments when she was simply herself and not the Avatar.

"Enjoying the solitude?" She knew that voice perfectly, but she noticed that something was missing. There was no demand, there was no anger... There was no coldness. They were words as soft as the breeze, there was nothing of the storm that she always seemed to have…

Korra slowly opened her eyes and then turned to look at her. A small smile escaped her when that happened, because she was far from the "Great Uniter" image she had shown long ago.

Kuvira was leaning with her arms crossed against one of the columns, looking at Korra with a soft smile. She wore a black suit, adorned [the](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/80/a9/85/80a985a1367d8b925d7f92fa029b4550.jpg) [jacket](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bf/1e/fc/bf1efca5c99f6f8bdc950755a7f5c000.jpg) and [the bottom of the trousers](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/58/28/71/58287187a50818bfe99a49b96e8960d0.jpg) with metallic elements; her hair was tied up in a braid, like she used to be before everything got out of control. Her green eyes were fixed on Korra, who was wearing a [blue dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4b/87/6f/4b876ff836fa979e5afe4bf2f98b4837.jpg) fitted at the waist, with metallic decorations as well.

"Apparently you too..." Korra commented, placing her hands on her own waist, looking at her with a smirk.

"Well... You know I'm not welcome by everyone..." Kuvira looked away for a few seconds, then released a small sigh.

"Oh..." Korra scratched her head a bit. "I don't think you miss much... They only talk about the same things always... You deserve someone to give you a more interesting conversation..."

That caught Kuvira's attention, causing her to look at Korra with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean... I don't think your conversations are going to be so... You know..." She made several hand gestures while dying of shame at the words she had dedicated to Kuvira a few seconds ago. "And I don't think you want to dance with those… _gentlemen_ either…” A grimace appeared on Korra's face, causing Kuvira to laugh softly.

The green-eyed girl walked away from the column, her hands tucked into her trousers pockets and approaches the ocean-eyed girl, staying just a few meters away from her. Kuvira looked at her, thinking her next move. She did not want to look desperate, but she was dying inside for dancing with her in that place, hidden from all those who could judge her.

"I don't think they want to get close to me..." She raised an eyebrow, then extends one of her hands. “And you? Would you come to me to dance?” For a moment, Kuvira's eyes reflected fear, even though the rest of her face tried to look happy.

Fear of rejection, fear of the pain her answer can cause to her heart... Fear of knowing that the only person she really cared about did not even want to dance.

Korra looked at her hand for a few seconds, then fixed her eyes on the opponents. She was dying to dance with Kuvira, but she had not the slightest idea... And [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gcxv7i02lXc) that started in those moments did not help at all.

"I..." The woman sighed, looking at the ground for a moment. Kuvira's smile broke, thinking that she already lost everything.

‘There is no hope left for you, Kuvira…’ A small voice in her head told her that, strangely with the same voice as the man who abandoned her at the Beifong house.

Her hand gradually withdrew, returning to her pocket. Kuvira's eyes returned to show that iron wall that she always carried, her smile tried to have absolute indifference... But her heart had broken into a thousand pieces.

"I don't know how to dance, Kuvira. I don't know how to move with these kinds of songs…” Korra rubbed one of her arms, letting out a sigh. "I wouldn't know how to make justice to the song…”

"Sorry?" Kuvira frowned slightly, not quite understanding the situation.

"I... I would love to dance with you, really..." A soft blush appeared on Korra's face. "But I have no idea what is playing and how to move... Dancing is something I have not learned very well yet... At the least not to these songs..."

A carefree laugh came from Kuvira's lips, relieved to know what was really going on. She looked at Korra again as before, naturally... and with affection and tenderness.

"I can teach you something... You won't be able to dance to this song right now, but I can teach you some steps… If you let me, Korra... If you let me I can teach you how to dance even with the stars and the moon..." Kuvira looked for her gaze, which she found after her last words. "What do you say?" She reached out again, asking for what she most wanted: to spend more time with the only person who really cares.

"I will let you, Kuvira..." Korra took her hand, but then noticed a small detail. "Will I be able to dance in this dress?" Kuvira took the moment to look her up and down again.

"Well... It's going to be a little difficult, but not impossible... We will avoid certain steps for now."

Kuvira moved closer to Korra, taking her left hand and raising her own arm, then placing her right hand on Korra's back.

"Place your hand on my back..." Delicate as the breeze, Kuvira gave Korra directions on how to position herself. She did not want to be abrupt, not this time, because she wanted, for the first time in a long time, to lower the barriers she normally had. "Put your weight on the right leg."

Korra looked at Kuvira, then quickly looked down at her feet.

"Don't look at your feet, Korra... Trust me, you will do it well..."

"What if I step on you?"

"You've done worse things to me, don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow again, then lets out a laugh.

"...That's true." Korra laughed nervously, looking back at Kuvira, getting lost in the green of her eyes.

"You will be fine... You have me to guide you, who better than me to help you?"

"No one, Kuvira... There is no one better for that than you..." Korra's response was automatic, without thinking too much, without measuring the impact it would have on the opponent.

"Be careful, Avatar, they will think that I have brainwashed you..." Kuvira whispered in her ear, shortening the distance for a few seconds, then separated and positioned herself with a huge smile on her face.

"Let them think what they want... I can't change the truth..."

Kuvira's smile widened as much as it could, making her heart skip a beat upon seeing the other's smile.

It did not take much longer for her to give Korra some directions on how to move, how to place her feet, how to feel the music. Kuvira sounded like Korra had never heard her before, the green-eyed woman knew what she was talking about and transmitted it with much affection... Kuvira seemed to love dancing so much. "She would have been a very good teacher... It's a shame that many still don't believe in her..."

"Thank you, Korra..." Kuvira's voice brought her out of her mind, though she did not really understand what that comment was about.

“For?”

"For trusting me... For allowing me, for a few moments, to be myself and not what they think I really am..." Korra stopped to look at her. She withdrew her hands and placed them on the opponent's face, gently caressing her cheeks. The touch of her skin made Kuvira flinch.

"You don't have to thank anything, Kuvira... It should be me who thanks you for this gesture, for this moment... It should be me who thanks you for showing me the girl who hides under so much metal..."

"Everything is easier with you..." She took Korra's hand and placed a soft kiss on her back.

The song they started dancing with ended a long time ago, but they did not care. Kuvira and Korra did not want to destroy the moment they had created between them. Those movements, the passion that they hid... They had transmitted more with that dance than with any conversation before. They had transmitted with their eyes what their souls hid.

"Kuvira, I—" The green-eyed girl placed a finger on her lips.

"Let's dance a little more… Just a little more..." Kuvira leaned her forehead against Korra's, letting out a sigh. "Let's dance until our feet can't take it anymore, let's dance until the next sunset..." She closed her eyes, not wanting to show the weakness of her soul.

"We will dance until our souls tell each other what they hide, Kuvira..." Korra closed her eyes as well, placing her hands around her waist. "Shall we try again?" She placed a soft kiss on Kuvira’s cheek, and then positioned herself as she had taught her.

There was no music to accompany their movements anymore, but they did not care. The music they needed was created by their own hearts, by their souls and by the world itself. 

Only the moon and the stars were witnesses to such beauty, the night cloak protected them from the cruelty of the world. There were only the two of them and no one else.

There were only their souls meeting each other once more time...


End file.
